A transmission system is required for matching between the output rotation rate provided by a motor, usually measured in rpm, and the requirements of the driven load. Also, it can be defined that the transmission is require to match between the rotation rate at the output and torque at the output. Typically, transmission systems contain one or more sets of gears, which transform one rotation rate into a different rotation rate as specified by physical dimension relations between elements of the gear-set. Usually, this relates to the ratio between the radius of engaged gears which transfer torque and rotation from one gear to another. The gearing ratio is a single numerical value that describes the transformation ratio of a specific gear-set arrangement. Often however, a specific gear-set arrangement rather than sustaining one input rotation rate value, sustains a range of input rotation rates. The motor operates however more efficiently over a more restricted section of the sustainable range. When a desired input rotational velocity is required by a driven load, which lies outside of the permitted range of rotation rates allowed by a specific gear-set arrangement, a new gear-set arrangement is to be employed. A CVT (continuously variable transmission) differs from conventional transmission in that it can provide a continuous spectrum of gear ratios, rather than a discrete group of such ratios. A motor using CVT is able to almost always, between a range, operate in an optimal fuel/air ratio in Diesel engines, and in a gasoline engines, working with open throttle to achieve maximal compression and therefore better efficiency.
The present invention can be considered as a variant of the planetary gear set. Such gear sets as known in the art consist of the following components. The ring is the external gear that the planets come in contact with. The planet carrier: holds the planets as a unit. The planets: Transmit the rotation between the ring gear and the sun gear. The sun-gear: the central most gear, engageably surrounded by the spinning planets.